Fantasmicia Orangey
Fantasmicia Orangey is an evil,sneaky and cruel Sugar Rush racer.She won't calm down until she get's her own way. Early-ish life Fantasmicia was a quiet and lonely racer,she did not bully or anything,until...she found Freeda O'Caramels and Creamila Freeze,they told her they wanted to be a strong bully and that is when Fantasmicia found out she wants to be one aswell.Fantasmicia descovered a little Britsh recolour called Violet Palmaella who was kind and when some boys tried to hurt Fantasmicia,Violet scared the boys away,Fantasmicia thanked Violet,as they became close friends with her,Freeda and Creamila. About Fantasmicia Fantasmicia grown up to be a strong bully along with Freeda and Creamila.Violet tried her best to be a bully,but was not that good at being one.Fantasmicia soon noticed this and decided to mock Violet about it.Fantasmicia,Freeda and Creamila cornered Violet and told her that she is a recolour and they decided not to allow her in their bullying team any more.Violet got annoyed and turned nasty and cruel.Fantasmicia,Freeda and Creamila soon moved on to leave Violet annoyed and angry with everybody.Fantasmicia,Creamila and Freeda befriended Strawbetty Muttonfudge and her younger siblings.Strawbetty liked these three bullies. Life causing murders Fantasmicia started from a normal friendly girl,to a horrible bully,to a terrible murderer.It all started when Fantasmicia kept President Vanellope Von Schweetz,Twister and Melody hostage in the castle and told all of the Sugar Rush citizens they had died in a racing kart bank-roll,so she told everybody she is now the Queen of Sugar Rush.Fantasmicia fooled Kenny D.Peppermint,into promising him to make him her King.She then crashed the royal van,injuring Kenny,making Kenny want revenge on Fantasmicia,black-mailing her and making her very stressed-out.She got annoyed and upset with Kenny's foolishness towards her.So,Fantasmicia decides she needs to get rid of Kenny.She finds him sitting alone with his little sister Colette D.Peppermint in his house and knocks out Collette and keeps Kenny hostage in her brand new royal van,he sits alone frightend of what Fantasmicia might do to him.She then grabs a giant twig and slams it against his head,injuring him,and she says Sorry,hun! to Kenny and whacks him again on his head with the giant twig once more,killing him,she then burries his dead body.Later on in the year,she commited a sibling murder of loads of siblings,because she lost one of her own siblings,she wanted revenge on all of various siblings.In the end,when she gets arrested,a couple of days after she pays,one of her prison friends to shoot the policeman,injuring him,Fantasmicia then runs off back to the Sugar Rush Speedway to cause more awful murders and problems,she then,shows her love for Butterscott Mellbutter and shoots Twister and Hope Gummy-Goober,injuring them too and keeps various racers hostage in her garage.In the end the police get all of the hostages out,as the basement of the garage is flooded and Fantasmicia goes to grab Butterscott's right foot once more and grabs the near-by light bulb and get's eletrecutod and dies. Before she murdererd Kenny and the siblings,she had a grudge on Kenny's little brother Kyle,who threatend to hurt Fantasmicia's little sister Phoebe Orangey.Phoebe was getting stalked by Kyle.Soon,it got more serious...when Kyle threw a brick at Phoebe,luckily Phoebe was not hurt,but Fantasmicia lost her temper and noticed that Phoebe was startled,that night,because Kyle smacked her.So,Fantasmicia,grabbed a brick and smashed Kyle's skull,killing him. Gallery Tumblr mzeoclQi4W1sqwhodo1 500.jpg|Fantasmicia chasing after Lily Melonz with a knife by Toffetia123 Picture503.jpg|Fantasmicia's old concept design is the last racer on the bottom line KW.jpg|Fantasmicia's voice actress,Kristen Wiig Memorable quotes *Sorry,hun! Life goes on for some... *to Kenny,before she murders him* *Sobs* It didn't have to be like this! Why did you have to run,you idiot! *to Kenny,as she grabs the giant twig* *Creamila,loves you! *to Kenny* *People die,Butterscott! *Oh shut up,you twisted brat! *to Twister* *Just you and me Scotchy! *Before Butterscott makes his escape* *You filthy witch! *Going to stab Grace Charmlet* *Who cares?! They are all dead now... *to Butterscott* *What are you gonna do about it?! *to Carrie Mellbutter* *Wait...no! (Final line) Murders *'Kyle D.Peppermint': Knocking him over the head with a brick. *'Kenny D.Peppermint': Knocking him over the head with a giant twig. *'Fawn Cottine': Sufforcation. *'Gemma Charmlet': Stab. *'Fudgenick Mellbutter': Stab. *'Alice O'Caramelz': Drown. *'Charleen' Freeze: Drown. *'Nancy Biscuiteta': Shot. *'Poppy Gummy-Goober': Stab. *'Ace Rainbowflipper': Stab. *'Sean Calliponna': Stab. *'Ocean Berrycreams': Stab. *'Appleluke Juicelle': Shot. *'Freeda O'Caramelz': Threw a giant rock at her head. *'Creamila Freeze': Beheaded. *'Bea Seedpippy': Shot. *'Tamsin Berrycreams': Stab. Trivia *Her design was made by Aly Parris. *There was some talk of her being moved into Treat Zoomway,but it didn't seem to be right,as all of her crimes were in Sugar Rush Speedway,so there was no more mention of it since. *On the old scrapped concepts of the Candy Hollow Crew,there was a racer,who had the exact same name as her. *Even though,she killed Freeda and Creamila,they are in Treat Zoomway and possibly got reformed there,not remembering anything about Fantasmicia. Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Females Category:Bullies Category:Fizzypop Island